Glowsticks
by MinibooExtreme
Summary: Harry and Dean have some fun with the rest of the school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the basis that this story is based on - SpikeyGirl came up with the idea of Harry Potter and Glowsticks when we were chucking ideas about. She has kindly given me permission to use the idea.

* * *

Harry Potter was bored.

There really was no other word for it. Ron still wasn't talking to him and Hermione, well she was busy. He had finished all of his homework- a feat that Hermione was shocked and proud of. She was now in the library doing more research about the tournament that Harry had somehow gotten involved in. At least that's what she had told Harry.

Looking down at the map Harry sighed, Krum was next to Hermione on the map. Not that he could blame either of them. No, he was just wondering what the fireworks would look like when Ron found out.

Hmm, Fireworks. Now there was an idea. Pity that he had seen the twins working on them. No. What he needed was something original.

Another sigh and Harry rolled onto his back looking at the ceiling above his bed.

"You alright mate?"

Looking across the room Harry saw Dean with what looked like a package from home in his hands.

"Never better." Harry mumbled.

"I know that this tournament has gotten to you, so I thought of something that could cheer you up." Dean told him. Despite Harry's raised eye Dean seemed resolved to finish his pitch. "I sent home for something's that I thought might cheer you up. I know I'm not any Weasley but I've a couple of cousins who suggested this would be a good 'pick me up' for the down hearted."

At this Harry sat up as Dean came over with the package. Lid open so that Harry could see that it was filled with what could only be over a thousand glowsticks.

A grin slowly filled his face as he let out a peel of laughter.

"So do you reckon you could help me find uses for these glowsticks?" Dean asked, a grin spreading across his own face as Harry's nod.

No one noticed anything at first. In fact it wasn't until dinner had begun and that it had started to get dark that anyone knew that anything was amiss.

"Did you see the trees? They look so beautiful lit up like that." One of the Beauxbatons stated to her friends for all to hear.

"The colours where intriguing, as was the way that they moved with the trees. I had not thought that Hogwarts would decorate the edges of their 'forbidden forest'." Another answered her.

They did not seem to notice the attention that they were receiving. In fact if one looked closely they would notice that there where unladylike smirks just wanting to burst out.

**_Why?_**

**_Well for that we must take this story back a few hours to when Harry and Dean were starting to decorate the forest edges._**

"Mr Potter should you not be trying to do everything you can to try to catch up with the rest of us Champions or where you just planning on what I believe your 'Sheer luck'?" Cedric asked. Both Harry and Dean to whirl round in shock, cursing themselves for not thinking to keep a more active look out.

Before them stood the rest of the Champions minus Krum.

"Umm." Was all that Harry could reply.

"We're not mad at you Harry." Cedric spoke again when it was obvious that the two boys who now looked like they had been caught stealing sweets from a bay would not be saying anything.

"I should think not. It is painfully obvious for those of us who wish to look for it to see that you did not place your name into the fire." Fleur stated.

"We've were talking about maybe helping you a bit with a few spells when who do we see in the distance but two Gryffindor's tying things to trees." Cedric carried on.

"Glowsticks." Dean muttered, receiving raised eyebrows at the word.

"There sticks that glow when cracked. You can see the colours better as it gets darker." Harry explained.

And thus the two pranksters in training received some helpers.

**_Back to the Great Hall_**

All chatter in the hall deceased completely as Filch came rushing into the hall.

"They've done it this time! They've gone too far I tell you!" Filch panted as he rushed up to the Headmaster.

"Who has done what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Those Weasley Twins, I tell you it was them. They turned the Forbidden Forest multi-coloured. Hundreds of 'em!" Filch exclaimed.

It didn't take long for the hall to empty, everyone rushing to see if it was true. The students didn't even let their teachers past as the all scrambled to get a good view. Chattering excitedly to one another.

It was Colin's voice however that carried along the mass of students that stopped Professor McGonagall from dragging the twins to her office. "Hey, aren't those glowsticks? I didn't know that the twins were mass buying muggle products. They must've taken ages to crack and put up."

Other mugggleborn students where nodding their heads at this recognising the glowsticks for what they were.

The twins were unlikely to have done this due to the effort, cost and lack of opportunity to get the quantity of glowsticks required.

_A week after the first task_

Harry was plotting in the dorms with Dean when the twins let themselves into the 4th year dorms.

"Hello Harry…"

"…Dean…"

"…you would not believe what we've just over heard…"

"…there we were just innocently hanging outside Hufflepuff…"

"…when what should we over hear but Diggory…"

"…telling other 'Puffs…"

"…about how caught you two…"

"…by the Forbidden Forest a few weeks back…"

"…the morning the glowsticks were placed…"

"…that of course explained why Hagrid hadn't caught you.."

"...or when question stated her was the other side of the grounds…"

"…we aren't sure…"

"…whether to be upset…"

"…that you didn't get caught…"

"…or ecstatic that you've taken up pranking." The twins told them.

Dean and Harry looked at each other and smirked.

"I think…"

"…that you should be…"

"…more worried…"

"…about us surpassing you." Harry and Dean told them.

_And so for the rest of the tournament__ a pranking war ensued between the twins and a group only know as the muggles._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was bored. Again!

Granted it didn't take much now days but still it had been two weeks since the first task and he had yet again caught up on his homework. Hermione had yet again been ecstatic will Ron had asked him if he was alright and whether he needed to visit the hospital wing.

Walking into his dorms he saw Dean on his bed almost jumping up and down in excitement with another package in his arms.

"Did your mum send you something else?" Harry was grinning by the time he reached Dean.

"She's outdone herself this time." Dean burst as he showed Harry what was inside.

Two pirate costumes were pulled out, one with a red shirt and one blue shirt. To top it off there where Rum bottles that had been modified to easily be attached and detached from the belts. To finish off the look Harry had the Captain's hat, a sword and a hook while Dean had a bandana, a sword and an old fashioned looking pistol.

Grinning like the maniac they endeavoured to be on 'special' occasion, when they thought they could get away with it, they raced to get changed.

In the Great Hall the three schools where enjoying lunch having enjoyed the morning sleeping in or sunbathing. Not many noticed two missing Gryffindor's. All noticed when they arrived though. The clashing of metal could be heard from outside the hall before silence.

Just as the teachers where rising to investigate there was a red blur that ran into the hall and down the side of Gryffindor table swiftly followed by a blue blur.

"Ye Scallywag of a First Mate, t'was mutiny what ye did." Harry yelled.

"T'wasn't bordering on mutiny ye Hornswaggler, t'was taking my cut." Dean yelled back as he jumped onto a gap in the bench turning around mid-jump.

"Hornswaggler? Ne'er would I Hornswaggle ye, t'was just taking me cut of the booze" Harry yelled lunging forward with his sword only to be parried by his dorm-mate.

_**Cue Sword Fight**_

"Harry Potter! Dean Thomas! Is that Rum you have on your belts?" Professor McGonagall asked as she neared the pair of them.

"No!" Dean squeaked, manly and pirately of course.

"Run for ye Life me mate, run for ye life and ye booze." Harry ordered as he turned tail and escaped out the doors with Dean and McGonagall not far behind.

The Great Hall was left in silence. No one knew that McGonagall could run that fast.

It took two corridors and a set of stairs for Professor McGonagall to catch up with them.

"Unless you two want to be in detention for the rest of your lives you will hand that bottle over!"

"But Professor, we won't be here for the rest of our lives!" Dean protested.

"Don't be too sure about that Mr Thomas. Shall I add that if the Rum is not handed over immediately you'll lose 50 points, each!" Professor McGonagall rhetorically asked.

Within moments of the last words being said both boys gave up their alcohol, not wanting to test out either theory.

Opening one of the bottles McGonagall to a sniff and a swig and sighed. "Ah, 1749 Appleton White Jamaican Rum."

_**Great Hall Dinner Time**_

As the students re-entered the Great Hall slightly surprised to see the two pirates sitting down and looking like they were almost moping.

"The Rum! Why's the Rum gone?" Harry moaned. Dean looked to be drowning his sorrows … with pumpkin juice.

Right, they were moping.

At the teachers table McGonagall looked pleased with herself.

Not long after this three ninja arrived at the Great Hall.

"There is no place for pirates at this school." The lead one declared as they rushed towards the two pirates who had jumped out and drawn their weapons.

"T'is a pirate lair, come me matey and help defend it from these ninja scum!" Harry yelled once again ready for the fight.

Two minutes later there where three smug ninja and two embarrassed hog-ties pirated each with a foot on the small of their back.

To make it even worse the two who had hog-tied them were Daphne and Tracey while Blaise and distracted them.

The woes of being a pirate on this day would forever go down in Hogwarts history. The Rum and Pride where never recovered.

Meanwhile McGonagall was drinking from a hipflask while enjoying her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Potions was said to be the worst taught lesson in all of Hogwarts, which considering a ghost taught History was saying something.

Today was slightly different though.

Today would be the most talked about Potions lesson for years to come.

It would also be the day that would forever set Snape … sorry, Professor Snape against Harry Potter and Dean Thomas till the end of his life, Professor Snape's life that is not the Gryffindor's.

It was also the day that the Twins lost their title as the top pranksters in the school.

So what happened you ask? What could two Gryffindor's possible do to deserve this, other than being called Harry Potter.

_**Gryffindor Table, Breakfast time.**_

Harry and Dean, whom hadn't been seen apart for extended periods of time since the forbidden forest incident where enjoying a full English breakfast when Hedwig arrived with some post.

A few days ago Harry had sent her off with a thank you note to Dean's mother for the previous help with their pranks.

Hedwig was carrying a letter for the boys as well as a small parcel which was about 30cm by 10cm by 5cm.

_Dear Dean and Harry,_

_I am glad that you have found use for the previous items sent but have decided to give you both a challenge. Inside the parcel is and object which is no longer needed at home due to a new one being bought for use at home._

_Your Challenge if you choose to accept it is to confuse at least one muggleborn if not more. Remember a good Prankster never only goes for the enemy but everyone is fair game, especially the teachers if you do not get caught._

_Happy Pranking and looking forward to your response,_

_Margret Thomas_

Seeing the Weasley Twins eyeing the package the parcel was pocketed and breakfast abandoned in favour of rushing back to their dorm to open the parcel before Potions.

_**Historic Potions Lesson**_

Since his fall out with Ron Harry now partnered with Dean in potions with Hermione next to him who partnered with Ron.

It was towards the middle of the lesson when Hermione noticed something in Harry's pocket that didn't quite belong there.

"Harry?" Hermione asked once she was sure that he wasn't busy with the potion.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry turned to look at Hermione.

"Why is there a television remote in your pocket?" The exasperation could almost be heard in her voice.

"Hmm? What remote?" Harry 'innocently' asked, not even trying to hid the remote.

"That remote" Hermione replied pointing to it.

"Oh, That remote! Well why didn't you just say so?" Harry asked backing away a bit as Hermione looked ready to think about violence.

"Harry?" Hermione was now sounding a tad annoyed.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry 'innocently' asked, again.

"You didn't answer the question."

"What question?"

"The question about the remote!"

"Oh, that question!"

"So..."

"So what?"

"Why is there a television remote in your pocket?"

"This remote?" Harry asked, taking the remote out of his pocket.

"Yes Harry, that remote." Hermione almost sighed.

"Hmm, oh, this is so that I can pause the lesson." Harry stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Harry, you can't pause the lesson with a television remote."

"What about mute someone?" Harry asked, pulling puppy dog eyes as if she had just ruined all of his dreams.

"You can't mute someone with a television remote either." Hermione dead panned.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes Harry, I am quite sure that you can't mute the lesson with a television remote."

"I don't believe you." Harry told Hermione while pointing the remote at Professor Snape and pressing the mute button on the remote.

Several things happened at once.

First Dean paused in his Potion making.

Second Harry quickly pocketed the remote again.

Thirdly Professor Snape who had been in the middle of a tirade at Neville fell silent … while his lips where still moving.

And lastly both Harry and Dean ran out of the class room screaming like there was a dungeon bat after them, which after a few seconds there was.

_**Boy's Bathroom Floor 5&1/2**_

Harry and Dean had lost Professor while exiting the Dungeons and had decided to celebrate their victory by taking a slash.

Thinking that no one was with them in to bathroom they started talking about the prank they had just pulled.

"I can't believe you were able to keep the tirade going with Hermione for that long! I would have broken as soon as she started looking like she was going to hit you with her textbook." Dean told Harry

"Hermione wouldn't have hit me. Well not during a lesson at least, she would have waited until it was finished." Harry laughed, "Best part was the look on her face when Snape stopped making any sound."

"Yes that was brilliant. Of course we know that the remote doesn't mute people but I'm betting she's wondering how you managed that." Dean carried on.

"Ah and to think that she will never know that it was you with a silencing charm." Harry sighed.

_**Great Hall, Breakfast Time the next day**_

When Harry and Dean walked into the Great Hall they did so hoping that Snape wasn't there. What greeted them was a shock.

Every student, except for Snape's favourite students, burst into a round of applause. Some even rose to their feet while others stamped their feet.

It was Hermione who cleared the confusion as she walked up to them with what looked like a newspaper in her hand.

"' She will never know that it was you with a silencing charm'?" She almost yelled at them as she shoved the paper into Harry's chest.

Starting to go a bit white the boys read the paper.

**Colin Creevy's Insight into: 'The Potions Prank'**

_Prankers: Harry Potter and Dean Thomas_

_Victims: Hermione Granger and Professor Snape _

_Prank: Harry and Dean 'silenced' Professor Snape using a muggle contraption called a 'remote'. While Harry pressed the mute button Dean was casting a silencing charm under the table._

_Result: A Silenced professor Snape._

_Punishment: N/A_

_More information about the remote inside._

"Oops?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Specially__ dedicated to my sister who made this readable._

* * *

Harry and Dean had a dilemma.

Their dilemma?

Standing right around the corner to a seemingly normal corridor… AKA 'The uber amazing corridor with the super-secret room of requirements'.

If only they knew why Hermione was standing there.

It wouldn't have been too bad but they were trying plot without Colin popping up and ruining their pranks.

_**Corridor. Two weeks previously.**_

Harry and Dean were making their way back to Gryffindor common room, from the prefect's toilets, in the early hours of the morning, under a certain invisibility cloak of course.

"I can't believe your mum sent you cling film," Harry giggled.

"I can't believe how easy it was to get the password to the prefect's toilets," Dean whispered back.

Too bad neither of them had seen Colin behind them, following the sounds of their footsteps and listening to every word they said.

The next morning Harry and Dean were stumbling out of bed late enough to be near the end of breakfast. After their hard work last night they had decided to have a well-earned lie in.

Too bad they didn't know that in his excitement, Colin had blabbed their entire prank with a prefect in ear shot.

Once dressed, the duo stumbled towards the door, only to find themselves bouncing off with a face full of cling film and some very smug looking prefects stood on the stairs. Waking up a bit more, they realised that the door space had been cling filmed with sticking spells to hold it to the walls.

By lunch time Harry and Dean had found out about Colin following them, needless to say, they were not amused.

_**Great Hall. One week previously. Dinner time.**_

Snickering to themselves Harry and Dean filled their goblets with pumpkin juice.

"Has anyone else noticed something funny about the pumpkin juice?" Lavender asked from a few seats away.

"It's not a sweet as normal," a third year Gryffindor noted, sniffing it for good measure.

"Probably just the batch," Dean stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

All would have been well after that, but as always even the best laid plans, or pranks, can go wrong with incomplete information.

Who knew that the Drumstrang students would be that piece of information?

"Now this is how drinks should be served," one student loudly stated.

*Vodka with two splashes of juice," another laughed.

"Vodka?" Colin asked.

Now Harry and Dean had had this sinking feeling when the Drumstrang students had started talking. When Colin had piped up, that feeling hit rock bottom. The only feeling they had left was dread. They willed Colin to keep his mouth shut.

"Isn't that what you and Harry received the other day Dean?" the aforementioned boy asked curiously, the picture of innocence.

Someone should teach Colin some tact.

As it was Harry and Dean started running, even if it hadn't been their fault the would be high on the suspect lit. Too bad they didn't look where they were running and ran head first into Professor Snape.

_**Around the corner from Hermione. Present.**_

"I know you are there Harry, Dean." They heard Hermione say. "I have a certain map here."

Dragging their feet the pair rounded the corner.

"Now boys, I have a proposition for you."

_**Great Hall. Next day. Dinner time.**_

The students in the hall were half way through their meals, when something strange happened.

"_You will be upgraded."_

"_Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

Confused they looked around to see if they could see what was making the noises. Some of the muggle-born students were grinning and decided to sit back and enjoy the show. Magic had its uses they supposed.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!_

All eyes went to Draco Malfoy in seconds.

Draco, so horrified to even think to deny the girlish squeal was looking at his fork which has started to transform (as had all the forks in the great hall). There in its place was a small metal looking robot with a ;C; on its chest.

Turning their attention to their own forks, the students flinched in shock when the new robots got zapped with lightning.

More robots where on the tables, but these looked more like deformed salt shakers.

"Exterminate!"

"You will surrender. Cybermen are superior. You will be upgraded. Resistance will lead to you being deleted."

"You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?"

"You are better at dying."

By now most of the muggle-born students were laughing, poking the small objects around the table and laughing when the things objected and tried to zap them.

_Whoosh Whoosh_

All eyes turned to the blue looking box that now stood in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Police box?"

The Professor's had their wands raised in alarm at the box when the door opened and three students came tumbling out.

"That was so much fun!" Dean exclaimed.

"I never wanted to know that much about Elizabeth the First though. I think I almost threw up," Harry groaned, looking a bit pale but with a huge grin on his face.

"I thought it was very interesting. Half of what we've just seen isn't even in the history books," Hermione said in amazement.

"Thank you Doctor," They all chorused as Harry closed the door.

_Whoosh Whoosh_

No more blue box. Just three students laughing about an adventure they had just had.

"No way-"

"-You corrupted Hermione Granger-"

"-Little Miss Rule Keeper."

"How?" The twins cried in wonderment.


End file.
